Despite major progress recently achieved in the prognosis of malignant lymphomas, there is a continuous need for improving therapeutic results in these diseases. This conference will deal with multidisciplinary approaches in the treatment of Hodgkin's and non-Hodgkin's lymphomas in children and adults.